Ties That break, Ties that Bind
by audrey-hamster
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have attitude problems. They often fight and argue. But Kagome has reasons of her own! What is it thats keeping them from being together?
1. Illusions

Hi people! This is my first Inuyasha fic. So please R&R!

The Age...( This includes for all the chapters followed by it)

Inuyasha-24

Kagome-19

Sango-24

Miroku-24

Shippo-13( He's tooooo short to be 18 and above)

Koga-26

Suikotsu-33

Kikyo-25

Bankotsu-36

Jakotsu-35

Ginkotsu-48( I don't like him at all. So i put the most unreasonable age for him)

Muikotsu-48( ditto)

Renkotsu-35

A/N: In my story, the last Shichinintai will be excluded coz i don't really like him to be included in the gang... He's too big. basically he'll be DEAD:)

Sesshomaru-26

Rin-23

Jaken-49

I Think That's All...If There Are Any characters you are unsure of, just review okey?

End Of Author's Note...

Chapter 1: Illusions...

Darkness filled her mind, his sole purpose was to disintegrate her body, spoil it...bit by bit. Yet her mind fought back with the utmost strength. She was a very powerful person too...known to nearly the whole world during the Warring States. But yet her only weakness was _love_... She couldn't stop thinking about **_him_**. Word spread like wildfire and soon all demons and creatures of the dark knew what the secret weapon was. Her first encounter only broadened her mind to focus. That meant that she, was invincible. Attacking her in whatsoever way would only increase her mind's focus. And that person was...

" Kagome! Wash the dishes! It's your turn this week!" shouted Kagome's mother.

"Hai! Grandpa! Please help me tell my friends that i'm sick and that i can't come to school! After the dishes, i'll be going over to the other world!"

" Ok! Just remember to be careful!"

Sota, Kagome's younger brother, interrupted them by saying that he wanted to follow and no one would stop him. But of course, the yakking mouths of youngsters never stop. And if there was a way, it was...

" Sota! You can play Kagome's computer with the new bloody game i got for you..." shouted Kagome's mother.

" YAY! Is it the new Death Jam? It's SOO cool! There's like loads of blood in it! I can't wait till i show my friends!"

Later, Kagome proceeded to the well that brings back the fondest of memories. She took the sacred jewel fragment from her necklace and said,'Ok! Here we go!' And she jumped into the well that brings her to the Warring States Era...

* * *

" Inuyasha! Stop eating my gummy bears and chocolates!" Kagome screamed.

" No wonder! I just ate the chocolates and i had a really bad stomachache..."

" That's because chocolates are poison for dogs!"

When he heard that,he paused,looked at the chocolates,stared at Kagome,looked again, and stared again, and smiled.

" That WAS DAMN weird! You've got a problem? Staring like that and then smiling! OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed.

" Ouch! Baka Yarou! You too got a AP eh?"

" OSUWARI"

"OW! STOP YOUR BLOODY OSUWA-"

" OSUWARI"

" Shut you bloody ass up woman!"

" Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari..."

" Oh FINE! Sorry." Inuyasha looks at Kagome with the most innocent eyes ever...

" Aw... Wasn't that cute? Come here doggy!" Inuyasha stupidly came to her.

" You Baka idiot! You really ARE a DOG! Why can't you behave like Sesshomaru?"

" Mention his name one more time and you can forget about this so called "mission"."

" Sesshomaru is your brother. Why can't you regard him as one? You got AP man!"

" Fine! If thats a problem, i'll leave you!"

" Fine! Suit yourself DOG!"

Sadly, they parted. But not for long. Tune in to the following chapters for more suspense and action and adventure and : the author blabbers on and on and on until you guys fall on the table,sleeping.:...So Enjoy the following upcoming stories! Review please!


	2. Deceits

Thanks for reviewing my pages everybody! 2 reviewsover night and 92 hits not bad eh! GOGOGO...

" Dear Diary,

I like this guy! He's so pro. Unlike timid Inuyasha.He looks as if he's capable, but he's not. Everytime there's a monster he tries to fight it but he tries to run away too. Sesshomaru is different. Though i'm a mortal, i'm sure he has a heart for me. I'm such an idiot. He hates mortals, so why am i thinking about him? Sigh... Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? But he likes Rin. Rin is a mortal like me. So if he has a heart for her, surely he has a heart for me? oh dammit. Oh well! Gotta study for me test tomorrow!

Sincerely,

The Person"

" What the #$(&#? This Diary is hers? BAKA! I WISHED I NEVER MET HER. HOW COULD SHE. I poured my heart out to her. YET this is what i get? LAME ASSHOLE KAGOME! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY! I WILL!" Screams Inuyasha, who later condemns himself to a moments silence.

* * *

Sesshomaru steps out from his lair. He thinks for a minute, but his guard is still on. A fox demon jumps out of nowhere and tries to attack, but with a slash from his sword, the fox demon is disembodied, broken into pieces. 

" When will they ever learn that fighting me is like fighting in a losing battle. They don't know my limits. I'm stronger. So why are they after me? Jaken! Get a bowl of water from the nearest lake and some of the items that we found at the scene of Naraku's recent battle with us and bring my tenseiga along. I have a feeling that we are near what we have always wanted to find..." Sesshomaru said, with no expressions on his face.

" Oh! Is it the Sacred Jewel?"

" You know what Jaken? What's this?"

" A fist."

" Dumb Ass. What's a fist for?"

" Erm... punching?"

" That's right! You just earned yourself a gift from me!"

" Ooooo...What is the gift?"

" You seriously need some brain surgery. The gift is this fist."

" Wow! You can cut your wrist off and give it to me?"

"...:no comments:"

" Oops. Sesshomaru Sama! Forgive me for my 'blurness'."

" Go get what i said"

" The fist? OH! I understand! Sorry Sesshomaru-sama..."

" Idiot." Sesshomaru mutters under his breath.

* * *

" One Whisky please!" 

" On the way Inuyasha Sama!"

" Don't call me that. I'm ashamed to think i was called by that long ago.After 'she' said that, remembering it really makes me feel like squeezing your guts out Grandpa Myoga."

" Oh Inuyasha! You don't have to do that!"

" I was thinking of..."

" I might suggest that you go for some therapeutic sessions with a -"

" Shut up."

" Ok."

Inuyasha sat in a bar, smoking opium, trying to forget what he read earlier that day. Why? He kept asking. Sometimes when they were together, he felt they were so close together. But now that he has found out everything, its just changed. Planning carefully, he thought: Tomorrow when Kagome comes back I'll just push her back down into the well and give her the idea that I don't want to have anything to do with her ever again!

But a little twist in his so called "prediction" proved otherwise...

* * *

"Bye Souta! Bye Gramps! Bye Ma!"

"Wait up Kagome, you forgot ur lunch packet! I pakced it specially so that u can share with your friends alright? There's some dog milk in there because i read up on dogs and i found out that they were lactose intolerant. I also froze the milk the night before so that by the time you reach the other world. it would have kinda defrosted already so it'll be nice and cold!" answered her mother, in an oh-so-locing-and-thoughtful manner. She was worried that something might happen to Kagome. So when the night before Kagome returns to the other world, and when she was sleeping, her mother would stuff in alot of the food that shippo calls "Ninja Food". Kagome didn't really mind but she felt her mother was over reacting.

And so Kagome jumped into the well through the endless fantasy and landed on the solid ground. She made her way up when suddenly she was hit by something, more likea tree brunch.

"Ahhhhhh! Somebody help me! I'm gonna bleed to death!" She kinda over exaggerated but doesn't matter.

Inuyasha heard what Kagome said and actually believed her and jumped right into the well, at the same time ripping a part of his sleeve to attend to the wound. When he landed, he did not smell a hint of blood. He looked at Kagome with confused eyes when Kagome suddenly teared, got up and gave him a hug.

"Kag-"

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to argue with you. I agree with you! I HAVE attitude problems. I don't know why but I think it's because I...I...I..."

" You what?"

" I... I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! I know i don't really show it but, I do love you and i do wanna be with you forever..."

" I...I think I'm to blame too because i also kinda had attitude problems i guess... C'mon let's go by the hill and share with each other what's really bothering us ok?"

Both held their hands together and walked towards the hill. Kagome laid the mat and Inuyasha helped to take the food out.When both had settled down, Kagome broke the silence.

" Inuyasha, i know you're a hanyou and I'm human and demons and humans were really never meant to be together too... But you see why I have been acting so harshly towards you it's because I keep having these weird dreams or visions. It's like every demon tries to attack me in every way but I seem to resist it and defeat them. But you see they knew what my weakness was and they filled me with things I ought not to know. But they were all lies. They told me things about you. Things that would have easily angered me enough to leave you but I resisted yet again. I didn't know whether it was true, that was why i often broke into fights with you so often. I also felt Sesshomaru was better than you in a different sort of way but even so what i wished back then i do regret now...It was because everytime i look at you i start to get angry. I don't know for what but the anger was different..."

" What do you mean by the anger was different?"

" It was not the way i usually feel when I'm angry. It was like someone or something took over me and over my feelings and i just didn't feel myself at times. There were even times when after a fight, i would not even know what had just happened until either Miroku, Sango or Shippo would tell me..."

" I...Kagome you're not alone. I'm having the same things with you. Demons attacking but this time i knew why they were angry. They were angry because they felt that me and you. by being together, we betrayed their race. And they kept attacking me but I also resisted but it was because i felt you were there Kagome. And i need you, to be in my life _forever_."

Kagome froze for awhile to absorb what she had just heard. It wasn't like she hadn't felt it before but she didn't realise it would even happen at all. She loved Inuyasha but now that she knew Inuyasha also loves her,she knew everything would change. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. Kagome cuddled just beneath his shoulder, nice enough to lay her head on his shoulders.

"Kagome, remember this. Nothing will ever stop me like before from loving you forever..."

was it great?! please review ok! thanx!

Next chappy ill have it up asap if i have time i mean i do have time but see. maplestory and fanfic i might have chosen maple but needs or more important than my wants!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
